


W pętli

by tehanu



Series: Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Translation, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka scenka osadzona w tym samym świecie przedstawionym co <i>Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię</i>, po ślubie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W pętli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [On A Loop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525020) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



Minęły dwa dni. Zostały trzy.

Sherlock jest zmęczony. Gorzej, czuje się samotny.

Przez pierwszy dzień nieobecności Johna zajęcia dostarczała mu sprawa – właściwie to z jej powodu nie pojechał razem z nim. Zapowiadała się tak obiecująco: co najmniej na dziewiątkę. Ostatecznie okazała się najwyżej trójką.

A teraz czekają go jeszcze trzy dni czekania, aż John wróci z konferencji lekarskiej poświęconej amnezji i chorobom mózgu.

Kiedy jego telefon daje sygnał, że przyszła wiadomość od Lestrade’a, liczy na jakąś nową sprawę, ale znajduje tylko szereg załączników pod wspólnym tytułem „Zbieram je od lat”.

Marszcząc brwi, Sherlock otwiera pierwszy plik. W nazwie jest tylko ciąg cyfr – data – i losowo wybranych liter. Telefon puszcza mu filmik wideo: Sherlock widzi sylwetki Johna i swoją. Są w Scotland Yardzie.

Przesiada się na laptopa i ogląda to samo wideo na pełnym ekranie. Zostało nakręcone telefonem, trwa zaledwie dwadzieścia sekund i w zasadzie widać na nim tylko, jak John i Sherlock rozmawiają o wskazówkach, jakie wypłynęły przy rozpracowywaniu sprawy. John przez cały czas trzyma rękę na krzyżach Sherlocka, głaszcząc mu je w roztargnieniu.

To dziwny filmik. Nic się na nim nie dzieje, a sprawa robi wrażenie dość nudnej. A jednak Sherlocka przenika dziwne ciepło. Następny załącznik klika już trzęsącymi się z podekscytowania palcami. A potem jeszcze następny. I jeszcze jeden.

Każdy z tych plików to krótki filmik i wszystkie pokazują Sherlocka i Johna razem. W Scotland Yardzie, na miejscu popełnienia przestępstwa, w pubie, w knajpie… Czasami wiedzą, że są filmowani, i może nawet z Lestrade’em rozmawiają. Kiedy indziej nie mają o tym pojęcia, zaaferowani jeden towarzystwem drugiego.

A potem na liście jest plik z dłuższym filmem i to już nie jest jakaś niewinna scenka z życia. To jest nagranie z dnia ich ślubu.

Sherlock czytał przysięgę Johna w ich wspólnym dzienniku, ale i tak słucha jej siedemnaście razy z rzędu w pętli. I zasypia, mając w uszach głos Johna, który odrobinę się trzęsie na słowie „zawsze”.

Kiedy się budzi, pierwsze, z czego zdaje sobie sprawę, to leżący mu na brzuchu laptop i skręcona strzałka, która proponuje mu, żeby jeszcze raz obejrzał jakieś wideo. Ma niejasne wrażenie, że jest spóźniony, ale i tak wciska „odtwórz”, a potem gapi się, zdezorientowany i jednocześnie urzeczony, jak na ekranie rozpromieniony John wkłada mu na palec obrączkę – od razu sprawdza: tak, ma na dłoni obrączkę – i wygłasza przysięgę małżeńską.

Kiedy dzwoni mu telefon, właśnie puszcza nagranie trzeci raz i obejrzał już pozostałe filmiki, które przysłał mu Lestrade. Odbiera, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu.

— Cześć, słońce — odzywa się na linii głos Johna. — Ten neurolog z Australii, z którym chciałem pogadać, odwołał referat, więc wracam pojutrze.

W tych kilku słowach na pewno są jakieś wskazówki, ale Sherlockowi udaje się wypalić tylko jedno:

— Jesteśmy małżeństwem.

Odpowiada mu milczenie. Po kilku sekundach John pyta:

— Zasnąłeś?

— Tak — odpowiada niecierpliwie Sherlock; kogo obchodzi sen, kiedy dzieją się rzeczy dużo ciekawsze? — Wziąłeś ze mną ślub. Ty – John Watson – wyszedłeś za mnie za mąż.

I wie, że musi to brzmieć, jakby był głupi, kiedy się tak powtarza, ale jakoś nie potrafi naleźć żadnych innych słów na wyrażenie tego, jakie to zdumiewające. Jakie niesamowite. Jakie wstrząsające.

— Rzeczywiście — potwierdza cicho John. — Dwa lata temu. Bo cię kocham.

Serce Sherlocka tańczy jakiś krótki, skoczny taniec. Jak głupek szczerzy się w uśmiechu do komputera i zatrzymanego filmu.

— Radzisz sobie? — pyta po krótkiej przerwie John. — Znalazłeś dzienniki? Chciałbyś, żebym ci coś wyjaśnił? Mam poprosić Mycrofta, żeby wpadł i zobaczył, co u ciebie?

John go nie widzi, ale Sherlock i tak kręci głową.

— Jesteśmy małżeństwem — powtarza jeszcze raz. Chyba nigdy mu się nie znudzi mówienie tego.

Cichy śmiech Johna dzwoni jak kościelne dzwony.

— Tak, słońce, jesteśmy małżeństwem. Czyżbym miał po powrocie dostać kolejną noc poślubną?

Johna nie trzeba długo przekonywać, żeby raz jeszcze zmienił plany i powiedział, że wróci jutro.

 


End file.
